Buns of Steal (Teruru and Maruru Version)
Starring * Teruru and Maruru Featuring * Nimbus * Leah * Smarty * Puffles Appearances * Froggy Plot The episode begins with Teruru and Maruru sitting in their van in an alley, bored out of their minds and very hungry. Moments later, a bun truck passes by which Teruru and Maruru quickly notice. The two brothers then pull off their signatures grins and begin laughing maliciously, meaning they are plotting something devious. Inside the bread truck, Nimbus is shown to be driving the truck. Teruru and Maruru quickly ride their van to keep up with Nimbus. Once they arrive, Teruru opens the van door, and pulls out a blowtorch, which he uses to cut a square hole on the truck, and the cut piece of truck quickly flies away. Elsewhere, on a sidewalk, Leah comes by, happily skating on her roller-skates. Suddenly, the sliced piece of metal from Nimbus' bun truck suddenly comes by and slices Leah's body into two. Teruru then lays out a long plank to connect the two vehicles, and uses a jackhammer to rivet the board down. Suddenly, Nimbus' truck hits a rock on the road, making the vehicles jump suddenly. Because of this, Teruru gets jolted/jumped, and he accidentally rivets one of his feet, making him scream in pain. Further up the road, Smarty rides a bicycle on the middle of the road. Seconds later, the two vehicles come by, and the back of Smarty's head is bashed and impaled by the wooden plank. The plank is now two small pieces of wood and Teruru's feet lay on top of them. While Teruru's foot that got riveted stays, his other foot is starting to slip out. Maruru quickly notices this, so he grabs the jackhammer, and rivets his brother's other foot to keep him from falling out. Despite being saved, Teruru screams in horror at what his brother did to him. With no one behind one wheel and a blind driver behind the other, the two trucks ride next to a fence, which mutilates Teruru's body as it gets dragged along. With Teruru's body now all chopped up, the two trucks begin to separate, and Teruru's body begins to stretch out until his head remains on a thin wire of veins. Maruru then slowly walks on his dead brother's veins as if he were on a tightrope to reach the bread truck. When Maruru encounters his dead brother's head midway on the vein he is balancing on, he kicks it away without any regret, and proceeds to walk. Up ahead, Puffles walks by, holding a bun. Suddenly, the two vehicles come by and Teruru's veins snag Puffles by his neck and pins him to a tree, just as Maruru slams face first into the tree. Because the veins are putting a lot of pressure on Puffles' neck, he gets decapitated. Maruru then stands up, rubbing his face in pain, which has minor scratches. Maruru then notices Puffles' bun on the floor, and picks it up, apparently ready to eat it. Suddenly, Teruru's veins veins snap off from the two vehicles, and it swings back at Maruru. Though it appears nothing happened at first, it is revealed that the veins were so sharp, it cuts Maruru's bun, then his tail, and the top half of his head, which kills him. Meanwhile, Nimbus arrives to his destination: the bakery. Nimbus opens the door to his truck, and loads in a tray of freshly made buns. However, due to Teruru cutting out a giant hole on his truck, the tray of buns end up spilling out of the truck when Nimbus pushes them in. Deaths # Leah is cut in half by a sliced piece of metal from a bread truck. # Smarty is impaled in the back of the head by a wooden board. # Teruru is ultimately split in half when his body gets dragged along a wooden fence. # Puffles is decapitated by Teruru's veins. # Maruru is cut into pieces by Teruru's veins. Category:Fan Version Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes